Back In Time
by SUMMERAN1
Summary: . Madison is chatting with Nick in front of there tree when all of a sudden a time whole sucks them into a nother time the end up in the year 1994 when the Originals Mighty Morphin power Rangers were still around. how will the MMP ranger react to them rea


_Disclaim: I don't own any of the power ranger characters! _

_This is a Nick and Madison Story, with Some Old ranger "love"_

_Back In Time _

_Madison had forgiven Nick for saying she was "shy". Ever since that little accident of him telling her about all her "shyness" he had been watching what he would to say to her, because he truly didn't want to hurt he had finally admitted to himself he may have feelings for Madison. _

_It was a beautiful bright and early day at the Rock Porium, Vida was doing her thing on the DJ tables, Chip was well being Chip, and Xander well he was "supervising" everyone as usual. _

_But as for Madison and Nick they were outside by "there" tree talking about life _

_As usual Madison was being "shy" her hands were in her blue jacket as well Nick was just standing there looking at the beautiful dark haired women._

"_So you're sister what's her name?" asked Madison in her shy voice_

"_Ah I guess I forgot to mention that, her name is Kimberly she's been married for about 6 years now to her best friend Jason they have a little girl named Michelle, she is spoiled rotten but you can't help but lover her" Said Nick trying to avoid making eye contact with Madison _

"_Aw that's cute" _

"_Yea I guess, so you always wanted to be a Film-Maker?" asked nick_

"_Um…actually I wanted to be a singer, but as I grew older I realized I didn't have the voice for it" Madison says well laughing it off_

_XXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOO _

**(Deep into the forest underground)**

_Morticon sat on his thrown watching these two pitiful rangers_

"_Necrolai, is the time orb almost ready yet? I'm getting bolt sickness from watching all this ranger love" _

"_Yes Morticon, it is ready where would you like us to set it?" asked Necrolai _

"_I have the right place! MUAH MUAH!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO_

"_So Madison, How are you and Ben?" asked Nick with a sign of jealousy _

"_Um okay if there was a Ben and I" _

"_What do you mean I thought yo-" but Nick got cut off before he could even finish _

_A whole gang of hidiacs showed up _

"_Aw great this guys never get bored of getting there bust beat!" Said Nick _

_Madison was about to Kick a hidiac when 4 grabbed her _

"_NICK!" Madison screamed_

_  
"MADISON! LET GO OF ME YOU CREEPS MADDIE!" _

_Before he could fight back he was now surrounded and taken over by all the hidiacs he got thrown into the middle with Madison the hidiacs grabbed both of them Nick got a hold of Madison's hand and the hidiacs threw them into this dark blue and black lightening whole._

_XXXXXOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOXOXXXXOOXOXOX _

**The Year 1994**

_A peppy 16 year old girl jumped up into the air and caught the Frisbee_

"_That's nice Tommy can you throw it any harder at your girlfriend?" Said the peppy little Carmel haired girl _

"_Sorry Kim I didn't know I was throwing it hard just a little ticked off" Said Tommy Oliver_

"_Why?" ask Kimberly _

_Tommy took a quick glance around to make sure no one is around _

"_Well Lord Zed has been sending non stop madness into our life's, and I'm tired off flaking out on important dates with my family." Said Tommy in a sad voice_

"_At least putties aren't falling from the sky" Kimberly said _

_Just as she finished that sentence Madison and Nick fell out of the sky _

"_Great Kim, you spoke too soon" Tommy said well running towards the couple that fell of out the sky_

_Nick looked around had no idea where the heck he was the first main thought that came to his mind, was where's Madison_

"_MADISON?" _

"_Ouch I'm right here" Madison said well getting up from behind a bush _

_Nick rushed over to her _

"_Maddie are you alright?" Asked Nick in the most concerned well helping to get some of the grass out of her head_

"_Yea, I'm fine" Madison she said well spitting some grass out of her mouth_

"_Hey are you guys okay?" Asked the long dark haired man _

"_Yea, were fine…Where are we?" asked Nick _

"_Um…Angel Grove Park, I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my girlfriend Kimberly Hart" said Tommy _

"_K- k- Kimberly Hart, Did you just say Kimberly Hart" Asked Nick with a confused face_

_Okay so that's it lol I know it sucked ahh I hate to write lol its soo not my thing lol! So yea review plz_

_Madison&NickFan1 or SUMMERAN1_


End file.
